vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena, Caroline and Bonnie
'''The relationship between Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes '''is one of those that have been through the most change over the course of the series going from a seemingly normal friendship between three human girls to an antagonistic relationship coming from jealousy but also the supernatural events that occur in Mystic Falls to a strong bond between a human/doppelganger (Elena), a witch (Bonnie), and a vampire (Caroline). They've been friends since their childhood and, as Bonnie mentioned in Plan B, they used to play near the well where Mason hid the moonstone. Season One Although the three had been friends for years already, Caroline was jealous of Elena because she got all she wanted with great ease and she had to work extremely hard for everything that she wished for because she felt that she was too shallow. Therefore, she considered Bonnie her best friend whereas Bonnie considered Elena her best friend and vice versa. However, the friendship remained close. Elena and Bonnie had a falling out during the later stages of the first season because of Stefan and Damon Salvatore's role in her grandmother's death. While Bonnie was away, Caroline and Elena grew closer but due to Caroline's relationship with Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who she believed was still in love with her; and the fact that Bonnie was no longer there, Caroline came to believe that she was nothing but a backup for Elena but later changed her mind when Matt revealed to her that he was over Elena. At the end of Season One, the friendship seemed to have regained somewhat of a stable zone but was threatened by the fact that Caroline was in between life and death due to a car accident caused by the events of the finale. Season Two Bonnie tells Damon to give Caroline some of his blood to give her her strength back because she wouldn't survive without it. Elena agrees but it later turns out to have been a bad decision as Katherine Pierce, who has returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious agenda, turns Caroline as a pawn in her plans. After Caroline kills someone in her blood-induced madness, Bonnie breaks of their friendship due to her hatred of vampires but Elena sticks with Caroline, saving her from being killed by Damon. Due to the sharing of this secret, Elena and Caroline grow closer while Bonnie grows apart from them. The friendship between the two will also sour when Elena learns that Caroline is spying on her and Stefan for Katherine but she later guessed that she had been threatened and Caroline proved her right when she revealed that she had threatened Matt. Bonnie later makes peace with Caroline during the attempt to capture Mason Lockwood and get the Moonstone. They also planned to kill Katherine during the Masquerade Ball along with Damon, Stefan, Alaric Saltzman and Jeremy. Later on in the season, the friendship is shown to become somewhat unbreakable, as Elena and Bonnie arrive at Caroline's for a slumber party after Caroline is tortured by the werewolves. As Bonnie and Elena arrive at her house, Caroline breaks down into tears as they embrace her, the impact of what happened to her finally breaking through her tough facade. In the next episode, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are all seen to be sleeping in Caroline's bed together, and Elena's phone rings. Caroline kicks Elena out of the bed as they all groan in unison, tired and still wanting sleep. Elena glares at Caroline and Caroline begs her to answer her phone so her and Bonnie can get more sleep. As Elena prepares for a romantic getaway with Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline decide to try and get answers out of Luca, a warlock, to find out why they are helping Elijah and why they want to break the sun and moon curse, and decide to kidnap him. At the Grill, while Bonnie is flirting with Luca in an attempt to get him to drink some spiked coffee, Jeremy walks up to Caroline and expresses jealousy over the flirting going on between Bonnie and Luca and Caroline realizes he has feelings for Bonnie. After the kidnapping Bonnie gets ready to place Luca in a trance, Caroline tells Bonnie that Jeremy has a crush on her, but Bonnie says that Luca understood her more, but Caroline says that the only reason she doesn't want to be with Jeremy is because she's known him her whole life and that she sees him as Elena's little brother. But Caroline tells her, "you're a witch! and I'm a vampire!" and that they are in no position to be picky or judgmental, and Bonnie seems to ease a little. At the end of the episode, Jeremy and Bonnie share a kiss. In the House Guest , they all go to the Grill to cheer Jenna up and Caroline sings her feeling for Matt with the song Eternal Flame.thumb|300px|right Trivia * In Season Two all the girls died and came back to life. * They are currently the only surviving female main characters. Category:Relationships